Hey Brother
by XTAIGAX
Summary: "Hey brother, there's an endless road to re-discover." The jade-eyed man's lips quirked, and he continued, tapping his hand against the wheel in quick one-two. "Hey sister, know the water's sweet but blood is thicker," he sang, his head tipping back as he chortled out a laugh. It was peaceful. Just those two, a '67 Chevy Impala, and a long stretch of road. *cover image by Squidni*


XTAIGAX: So, you shouldn't read this until you finished the last episode of season 9, okay?

* * *

"Hey brother, there's an endless road to re-discover."

Glancing over to Sam, the jade-eyed man's lips quirked, and he continued, tapping his hand against the wheel in quick one-two.

"Hey sister, know the water's sweet but blood is thicker," he sang, his head tipping back as he chortled out a laugh. It was peaceful. Just those two, a '67 Chevy Impala, and a long stretch of road.

Hours later, when the sky was obsidian and navy swirls, speckled with ivory dots, Sam lay awake, glancing over to the hunter opposite him. The brunet was splayed across the bed, socked feet hanging off the edge.

"Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you," Sam whispered, apatite orbs glancing over the prominent mark.

"There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do."

* * *

"Hey brother, do you still believe in one another?" Sam asked, what was once apatite now glowing sapphires.

"Hey sister, do you still believe in love, I wonder?" the older boy had snapped, eyes narrowed and lips peeled back from his teeth. Rage had coursed through his veins as he unintentionally jabbed at the wound. Of course Sam would still believe in love. He was a /lover/.

Hours later, when the other had finally calmed down, Sam brushed the wet washcloth over his brother's sweat-ridden forehead. He was in pain, but they both knew he'd regret killing a person.

"Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you," Sam continued, eyes downcast as his head finally fell. Clenching his fingers into his dirty jeans, he shook his head swiftly.

"There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do."

* * *

Glancing up, jade eyes scanned the area around him, taking in the darkness around him. It had been what felt like forever since he'd been locked in the panic room.

"What if I'm far from home?" Sam asked, shoulders dropping from the weight on his shoulders.

"Oh, brother I will hear you call."

Screaming at the top of his lungs - his body felt like _fire_, oh god, _fire_! - the marked man thrashed in his constraints, nails scrabbling at concrete until they broke and bled.

"What if I lose it all?" he heard his younger sibling ask, sobriety complacent.

"Oh, sister I will help you out," was all that was offered as a reply.

The sarcasm and teasing gave Sam that little bit of hope.

"Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you," Sam murmured, lingering in the entrance to the panic room. "There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do."

* * *

Driving the Impala to the homeless site, it was silent in the car. Anxiety and somberness were thick in the air, before the quiet murmur of, "Hey brother, there's an endless road to re-discover..."

It was a sad attempt to lighten the obviously dark thoughts clouding the driver's mind.

Unloading the trunk, Sam shook his head, refusing to let his brother leave without him.

He was quickly knocked unconscious.

"Hey sister, do you still believe in love, I wonder?" the oldest asked quietly, turning on his heel after checking the younger was alright and safe.

* * *

"Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you."

A blade. An angel blade. Pain. Pain. Pain. Oh god, _pain_, burning, anger, fear, _pain_. He heard a call of his name, looking just beyond Metatron to see Sam's fearful face.

"There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do." Smile. Smiling made the pain leave, but it only made Sam cry harder. No, no, shh, it'll be fine, Sammy, it'll be fine. Everything will work out, he promised.

Hours later, obsidian orbs opened. Crowley. Crowley was there, talking to him. He could barely hear, like it was a faraway whisper and he was underwater.

"What if I'm far from home?"

He was detached from his own body.

"Oh, brother I will hear you call."

The familiar voice echoed back to him. Rage-drowned apatite orbs watched him, strong jaw set and nostrils flaring wildly.

"What if I lose it all?" he taunted, watching the determination rule over rage on his brother's face. A wide-set grin fell onto the black-orbed demon's face. There was a blade to his neck-

Sammy was always a smart boy. Always a smart boy. Please, do it. Sammy. Please. _Please._ It hurt, it hurt, he wasn't controlling his body, please, _Sammy_, just _do_ it, _dammit!_

"Oh, sister I will help you out!" he continued, dropping his chin to the silver blade to his throat. Pressing forward, forward, until the blood was drowning the glint of metal.

"Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you," Sam whispered, and he looked torn, stuck between 'just do it' and 'I can't, its Dean'.

Jade flashed from over the blade, wide and crazed and insane, but so free.

Like he no longer felt the weight of the world on his shoulders.

But this wasn't his brother. His guilt-complex the size of Texas. His crooked grin when he made a stupid reference. His inability to not smack the steering wheel like it was a drum.

"There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do."

And he pressed forward, warm crimson splattering against his face.

"I'm sorry, Dean."

* * *

*laughs all alone before crying in a corner* The season 10 sneak peek really messes a person up, okay.


End file.
